The Other Scout Female Knight
by Tage101
Summary: I have two ideas about King Arthur the movies this is one version.
1. Chapter 1

This was it, I had turned 15 and it was now my time to join the Romans. Let me explain. My name is Tage, I am a Sarmatian female. My father died a few years after I was born leaving me his only child. So now I had to join the Roman's just like my father had. I was the first female to ever join them. But I was strong. My tribe had trained me in every style of fighting. I was ready. I tied my long black hair up in a messy bun as the Roman solider called for me.

**It is time **He said roughly and I nodded, I turned back to my tribe and said my final goodbyes. I got on the horse my father gave me before he died and rode back to meet the other Sarmatian children, my family for the next 15 years. I heard the whispers from the children as I rode past

**Is that a girl? **One boy asked and I smirked

**No I'm a male I just happen to have boobs and long hair** I snapped back and the boy coward behind his friend. His friend just laughed.

**I apologise lady but it is odd to see a female join us. My name is Gawain and this one is Galahad **He introduced and I shook his hand firmly

**Can you fight? **Another male said coming up to us and I nodded

**Yes, My name is Tage **I introduced and by now all the other males had come up to join us

**My name is Seth **The male who asked if I could fight said

**This is Tristan **he pointed to a quiet male next to him who had tattoos on his face, I smiled and walked up to him

**Warrior tattoos, yes? **I asked and Tristan nodded

**Tristan is the best in our village he got 3 of them before he turned 8 **Seth bragged and Tristan smiled weakly

**I guess in your tribe they are shown on your face, in my tribe they are show on my back. **I explained as I lifted my shirt to show him my 4 black long tattoos along my spine.

**Very nice **Tristan said quietly and I smiled widely. I soon got introduced to everyone there but the only males who accepted me for being a female was Gawain, Galahad, Tristan, Seth, Dagonet, Bors, Lancelot and when we finally met our commander, Arthur.

Everyone soon came to know me as the loud, outgoing and crazy female Sarmatian knight.

...

We were still on our way to Hadrian's Wall when one night it was my turn to hunt for the romans. I picked up my bow and arrow and soon came home with enough food for everyone.

**Here **I said throwing the dead carcasses to the Romans, one stood up and pushed me roughly into a tree

**You know, for a Sarmatian you are very pretty **He said sneering as he pinned me up against the tree.

**Get off me you roman pig. **I yelled, the other roman's had disappeared leaving us alone.

**Never, you shall be mine tonight **He said as he started to cut off my clothes, cutting deep into the skin as he did. I started fighting back, breaking his nose and giving him 2 black eyes but he gave up trying to get my clothes off and started beating into me. He broke my elbow, dislocated my shoulder, split open my head and finally knocked me unconscious.

I woke up alone in the night; my clothes were laying in pieces around me, blood still pouring from me. I started crying softly before picking up my ripped clothes and started to crawl back to the camp where the other children were. When I got there I hid in the shadows as I saw my mates sitting around the fire

**Where could Tage be? **Arthur asked but no one knew. I couldn't go back over to them, not after what happened, they will see how weak I was. I was just about to leave and die in the forest somewhere when I heard it

**Tage? **I heard Tristan's voice and I sighed. The others soon looked over to where I was

**Tage! Where have you been? **Seth asked but I didn't say anything nor did I come out of the shadows.

**What is wrong? **Dag asked but again I didn't answer. I saw Tristan's eyes look me up and down and I knew he could see how I looked and the fact that I was only holding ripped clothes to me.

**Arthur, the others need to leave now, and you and I need to talk to Tage in private **He said and the others looked at him confused but refused to leave.

**No, what is going on Tristan, Tage? **Galahad asked slightly scared and I sighed, I stumbled forward, letting Tristan catch me as all the knights gasped in shock and horror of my body and blood

**What happened Tage? **Arthur asked, acting like a true friend and a true commander

**Roman attacked and raped me **I whispered and Tristan held me tightly to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me

After that happened I had changed, I was quiet, dangerous and rarely spoke. I became a scout as well as Tristan and we became best friends. I was the best killer because every time I killed someone I pictured that I was killing the roman who raped me.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed and finally it came down to our last mission. All that was left was Tristan, Myself, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet, Bors and Arthur. Tristan and I planned to return to his tribe together, I found out years ago that mine had been destroyed.

We stood on the top of a hill as we watch Romans and a carriage in the distance.

**Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage** Gawain said

**Our freedom Bors **Galahad said

**Mm. I can almost taste it **Bors said as everyone chuckles

**And your passage to Rome, Arthur **I said, I watched as the carriage got closer and closer to us. Something wasn't right. I looked past the Roman's and into the forest

**Woad's **I said loudly

**Where? **Arthur asked then suddenly they came out of the forest and started to attack

**There **Tristan said smirking slightly before we all took off on our horses. We quickly rode into the fight, Arthur pulling out Excalibur and stabbed a male woad in the back; I then cut of a woad's head as we rode past his yelling out something in his foreign language. Dagonet hit another one in the back with his axe as Gawain stabbed another one in the chest who fell back into the river. Tristan rode around with his bow and arrow out, shooting deathly arrows into the woad's. Arthur killed a woad trying to get into the Bishops carriage as Galahad took out another one. Lancelot got off his horse, pulling out his twin fighting swords and killed 3 within a minute.

**Tristan! **I shouted and pointed to a woad who was trying to get into the Bishops carriage and Tristan quickly took him out with an arrow. I then watched as an arrow narrowly missed Arthur's horse and I smirked. I pulled out an arrow and shot the woad straight threw the eye. Gawain checked on the Bishop only to be attacked from behind. They soon fell of his horses and as they were about to fight I shot the woad in the chest and Gawain turned around to block an attack from another woad. Dagonet jumped off his horse landing on 2 woad's, rolling into the river. He quickly took out the two he landed on. Bors took out another two as Tristan rode up to me. We both got off our horses and moved around each other, using our swords to kill any woad that was near us. We used each other as shields standing back to back and soon there were no more woad's to kill.

We saw that Gawain and Bors were pissed off because the Bishop was dead and I walked over to Gawain who was kneeling on the ground.

**Save your prayers, boy, you're god doesn't live here **Gawain said to one of the Bishop's men who was hiding under the carriage. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me and smiled weakly.

I looked over as Arthur was talking to a woad that was at sword point.

**Why did Merlin send you south of the wall? **Arthur asked but only got native language instead. I walked over to him

**He says 'Spill my blood with Excalibur and make this ground holy' **I explained and the woad stared at me confused

**You can speak my language? **He asked again in his native tongue and I ignored him and walked off to stand next to Tristan.

**Pick it up **Arthur said to the woad, referring to the axe he had dropped.

**Pick it up **He said again but more firmly and the woad did as he was told, Arthur looked up at the forest where we all knew Merlin was hiding before walking off, leaving the woad alive.

**Are you ok? **Tristan asked me quietly and I smiled and nodded, giving his a quick hug before we followed Arthur to the carriage.

**What a bloody mess **Bors said to Arthur as he walked over to look into the carriage

**That's not the Bishop **Arthur said as he walked away. Bors and I walked past the Bishop's servant.

**God help us, what are they? **He asked

**Blue demons that eat Christians alive, you're not a Christian are you? **Bors asked pointing his finger at him causing him to start muttering a prayer.

**Does this really work? **Bors asked as he copied what the male was doing and started muttering something

**Nothing, maybe I'm not doing it right **Bors said as Gawain laughed

We all watched as Arthur walked up to one of the soldiers on horseback.

**Arthur, Arthur Castus, you're father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood **He said

**Bishop Germanius, welcome to Britain, I see your military skills are still of use to you. You're device worked. **Arthur said referring to his decoy.

**Ancient tricks of an ancient dog and these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome. I am surprised to see the female is still among you. **He said looking me up and down. I stepped forward angrily pulling out my sword but Tristan wrapped his arms tightly around me, calming me instantly

**Tage is our best knight Bishop **Arthur explained

**I thought the woad's control the north of Hadrian's Wall **The Bishop asked

**They do but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdraw from Britain has only increased their daring **Arthur explained

**Woads? **The religious male asked

**British rebels who hate Rome **Gawain explained

**Men who want their country back **Galahad added angrily.

**Who leads them? **Bishop asked

**He's called Merlin, a dark magician some say **Lancelot said and the Bishop nodded as his eyes travelled back to me, looking me up and down. Arthur noticed this just as I did

**Tage, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear **Arthur said quickly as he saw my hand go for my throwing knives. He saw Tristan getting angry at the bishop too; it was no secret to the knights that Tristan loved Tage more than the others did.

**Tristan go with her **Arthur said trying to keep the peace and he nodded as he rode off after me.


	3. Chapter 3

The others quickly caught up to us and together we rode into the village

**I don't like him, the roman, if he is here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers? **Galahad said to Bors and Gawain as Tristan and I rode behind them

**Is this your happy face? **Gawain asked as Bors and Galahad laughed

**Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their arses without holding a ceremony **Gawain said

**Why don't you just kill him and then discharge yourself after? **Bors asked sarcastically.

**I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some **Galahad said as Tristan and I rode up next to them

**Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it **Tristan said as we all laughed

**You all know why I enjoy it **I muttered and once again everyone was quiet.

**Its part of you, it's in your blood **Bors explained

**No, no, no, no, as off tomorrow this was all just a bad memory** Galahad explained

**I've often thought about what going home would mean after this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad, I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home, it's not so clear in my memory. **Gawain said to Bors as Tristan and I rode behind them again and Galahad rode up front.

**You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides I have, I think, a dozen children. **Bors said

**Eleven **Gawain corrected him

**You listen, when the Roman's leave here, we will have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser won't you Dag? **Bors said as Dag glared at him from behind Tristan and I.

**First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed **Gawain said

**A beautiful Sarmatian Woman? Why do you think we left in the first place? Moo **Bors said earning a knife resting at the back off his neck. He turned around to see me staring at him angrily while Tristan watched smirking

**Besides you Tage, You're beautiful **Bors said winking cheekily earning a growl form Tristan. I looked over at Tristan surprised as he looked away almost blushing and I smiled

**What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home? **Bors asked

**Well if this women of Gawains is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawains house. His wife will welcome the company. **Lancelot said smirking

**I see, and what will I be doing? **Gawain asked

**Wondering at your good future that all your children look like me **Lancelot said earning a laugh from Bors

**Is that before or after I hit you with my axe? **Gawain said as Bors laughed louder.

Tristan looked up at the sky and whistled as his hawk flew down and landed on his arm.

**Where you been now? Where you been? **He asked as I smiled softly before I heard a loud growl coming from the forest. I laughed and jumped off my horse running towards the forest as a large snow wolf came pouncing out of the forest and tackled me to the ground, licking my face as I laughed loudly, hugging the wolf

**I don't ever see Tage look happier except when she is with that wolf, or Tristan **Gawain whispered to Bors, earning a smile from Tristan and a slight blush that no one noticed. I jumped back up onto my horse and rode back to the group as my wolf went back into the forest.

We rode back into the fort

**Welcome back Arthur **Jols the stableman said

**Jols **Arthur kindly back

**Lancelot **Jols said earning a nod of the head form Lancelot.

**Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you. **Arthur said

**Ah yes, I must rest **Bishop said as he walked past me, once again looking me up and down with smirk. Tristan noticed as well, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

**It's not worth it Tage **He whispered in my ear and I nodded before he led me along with the other knights into our meeting room so we could wait for the bishop and celebrate. I sat between Tristan and Gawain.

**Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones. **Arthur said as we all stood up

**Let us raise our wine to those Gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity. **Arthur said as we all took a sip of our wine.

**Too Freedom **Bors shouted out as we all repeated him, taking another sip of wine.

**What will you do tomorrow Tage? **Gawain asked and I looked at Tristan and nodded

**Tristan as offered to take me back to his home as we all know my home does not exist anymore ** I explained and they all nodded. We all talked among ourselves until we heard the bishop get introduced.

**A round table what kind of evil is this? **I heard the religious man ask Jols

**Arthur said for all men to men they must all be equal. **Jols said back

**I was given to understand there would be more of you **Bishop said to Arthur

**There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years Bishop **Arthur reminded him

**Oh of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honour of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To final days as servants to the empire **Bishop said as the servants handed out golden cups to each of us.

**Day, not days **Lancelot corrected him as we all sat down, Tristan and I sharing an apple.

**The Pope has taken a personal interest in you. He in inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of our saviour or . . . ? **Bishop asked

**They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questions that. **Arthur said looking around at each of us, giving me a silent warning as he saw how angry I was getting.

**Of course, of course, they are pagans. For our part the church as deemed such beliefs innocence, but you Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? **Bishop asked

**He took my father's place for me; his teachings of free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome **Arthur explained and I watched the Bishop closely

**Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation **Bishop said

**Pelagius is dead **I whispered in Tristan's ear who shivered a little but nodded I smiled at him.

**You are a hero, In Rome you will live out your days in honour and wealth. Alas we are all but players in an ever changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door because of this Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts suck as Britain. What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxon's will claim it soon. **Bishop said as Tristan and I shared a quick glance

**Saxons? **Arthur asked

**Yes, in the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun. **Bishop explained

**The Saxons only claim what they kill **Lancelot said

**And only kill everything **Gawain added

**So you would just leave the land to the Woads and I risked my life for nothing **Galahad said angrily.

**Gentlemen and My lady **Bishop said looking over at me and winking, I growled clenching my fist. He showed us our discharge papers.

**Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first I must have a word with your commander. In private. **Bishop said as he sat back down

**We have no secrets. **Arthur said but Bishop slammed shut the box to our discharge papers and I stood up loudly knocking my chair to the ground and stormed out of the room

**Come on; let's leave Roman business to Roman's. **Lancelot said as they all followed me.


	4. Chapter 4

We all sat in the local tavern having a drink and laugh. I sat next to Tristan and Dagonet, having a drink. I couldn't help but think something wasn't right. The Roman was up to something. He had other plans for the knights. I tried not to think about it as I heard Lancelot get bet in gambling

**Best of three **He said again and I smirk. I watched as Gawain threw a knife into the board and Tristan threw one hitting his dead on

**Tristan, how do you do that? **Gawain asked

**I aim for the middle **Tristan said back earning a laugh from me. Bors came over to me with his crying newborn

**Vanora asked if you could stop him crying **Bors asked me, I smiled, I always could calm his kids. I nodded, taking the baby in my arms. The child kept crying until I softly started to sing

_**Land of bear and Land of Eagle**_

_**Land that gave us birth and blessing**_

_**Land that called us ever homewards**_

_**We will go home across the mountains **_

_**We will go home**_

_**We will go home**_

_**We will go home across the mountains**_

_**We will go home singing our song**_

I began to sing when I noticed that everyone in the tavern had stopped talking and were listening to me. The knights looked at me with pained eyes, as if every word hit their heart

_**Hear our singing **_

_**Hear our longing**_

_**We will go home across the mountains.**_

I turned around and saw Arthur staring at me and I knew he had bad news. I stopped singing

**Arthur **I said as all the knights walked towards him

**Arthur you're not completely Roman yet right? **Galahad said drunkenly walking over to him

**Knights . . . brothers in arms . . . and sister. . . **He started to say but found he couldn't say it

**What's wrong? **Lancelot asked

**The Roman has another request for us. **I said and everyone including Arthur stared at me curiously

**Tell me I am wrong Arthur **I told him and he looked down

**Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety. **Arthur explained

**Let the Romans take care of their own **Bors said

**Above the wall is woad territory **Gawain said

**Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done **Galahad said angrily

**Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our Blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours? **Bors shouted at Arthur

**Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honour. **Arthur tried to reason with him but even Arthur was in pain by this

**I am a free man! I will choice my own fate! **Bors shouted with tears coming out his eyes

**Yeah, Yeah we are all going to die someday, if it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home **Tristan said and I rolled my eyes

**Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now **Galahad shouted and I step between then

**Enough **I said

**I've got something to live for! **Galahad shouted as I placed a hand on his chest to stop him and Tristan from fight only to receive a punch to the face. I wiped the blood from my lip and stared at him. I felt Tristan step forward angrily but I pushed him back

**The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare **I whispered dangerously, trying to control my anger towards Galahad. I step forward to him, who shrunk back in fear but I didn't say anything instead I stormed off. Tristan grabbed Galahad tightly by the throat, no one tried to stop him

**If you lay another hand on her I will kill you, brother or not **Tristan whispered before storming after me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I followed Arthur into the stable where the other knights were. Galahad was stretching his horse's legs and rode around Arthur as he walked into the stable. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes but I simply glared at him as I walked past him and over to Tristan who hugged me protectively.

Just then the Bishop decided to walk in and every one of us pulled out our knives and stared daggers at him. Tristan had to restrain me from throwing one at him.

**To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton, will accompany you with your quest **He said and the knights all stared at Arthur while I scoffed

**Are you serious? **I demanded angrily

**How dare you talk to me like that? I am a bishop **He said angrily

**Does it look like I give a fuck you damn dirty old man. You better pray that everyone of my brothers return because if they do not, I do not care about the consequences I will slit your throat and you will die slowly **I whispered angrily at him as Tristan laid a hand on my shoulder

**Arthur, are you going to let her talk to me like this? **The Bishop demanded and Arthur looked at me shocked but not angry

**Tage . . . **He whispered but I stood up

**What punishment would you have him do to me Bishop? **I taunted him, Tristan trying to restrain me but couldn't

**Blood **The bishop announced

**Your blood spilt **He said again more firmly

**So be it **I whispered and walked over to Arthur who looked at me confused, I grabbed one of his daggers and cut myself deeply across the arm. I wiped some blood onto my hand and stormed over to the Bishop and wiped my blood across his face

**Now you have your blood but mark my words I will kill you if any of my brother's die **I whispered before Dagonet came over to me and started to stitch up my wound. He had a slight smirk on his face as he did so. He kissed my cheek and I walked back over to Tristan who held onto me to make sure I didn't do anything.

We soon road out of the walls and road for a few days before entering a dark, fogged up forest. I could hear the footsteps of people surrounding us. I heard Tristan's hawk screech from above and out of the corner of my eye I saw my wolf running alongside us, but far enough away not to scare the horses. I shook my head, warning her not to attack the woads yet.

**Woads, they're tracking us **Tristan muttered but everyone heard her say it.

**Where? **Arthur asked as we slowed our horses down

**Everywhere **I added in a whisper and not long after woad archers started to shoot arrows but not at us, they were in front of us, with spiked rope attached to the arrow.

**Get back! **Bors shouted as we turned around and started galloping the other way but they soon cornered us. We finally saw the woads as a few stood in front of us with arrows and up in trees. Tristan had his bow and arrow at a ready.

Suddenly there was a loud horn blown somewhere in the distance. The noise came and went with the wind. The woad staring down Arthur was hesitant

**What are you waiting for? **Gawain shouted out, his sword at the ready.

The horn was blown again and the woads one by one disappeared into the forest.

**Inish, devil ghosts **Dag muttered

**Why would they not attack? **Galahad asked and I glared at him, still angry about what had happened back at the wall

**Merlin does not want us dead **Arthur said stilling looking out into the forest.

Tristan's hawk soon flew down and landed on his arm

**You did well **Tristan mumbled to him. My wolf soon appeared and they horses reared slightly but were use to the wolf. I jumped off the horse and hugged her. She licked my cheek where a branch had scratched me across the face.

**I'm fine **I whispered to her

**Come on Tage **Arthur said quietly and I nodded to him.

**See you soon **I whispered so no one heard me and I mounted my horse again and we kept riding. 


End file.
